User blog:ImKurama/Zombie Fighters
Credits/Sources/Acknowledgemets Thank you, Somebody, for allowing me to use the maps the way you use them in TOB, and for helping with the game. This game is based off of Dead Ahead: Zombie Warfare. The Story Life was normal. The land was prospering, and the eight kingdoms were at peace. Until a giant blue sphere suddenly dropped onto a prison in the Eighth Land, causing radiation to turn the entire civilization or all of the Eight lands into zombies. Of the survivors, there are only 36 who have risen up to eradicate this threat, because a man named Bill has found out that destroying the sphere will return the land to how it was. Characters Instead of the usual "create your character," you will have the option to choose from 30 classes. These classes are composed as so: Class: Determines whether your unit is Ranged or Melee, or Support. HP: Amount of damage a unit can take before being knocked down. Damage: How much HP you take off of an opponent per strike. Melee Damage: (Ranged Units Only) How much damage you deal to enemies within 1 spaces of you. Clip Size: (Ranged Units Only) The number of bullets you can shoot before you must spend a turn reloading. Range: (Ranged Unit's Only) The number of spaces your bullets go. Melee units (except for Light Soldier) have a Range of 1. Fortune: The chance that you will have 5+ Speed and Movement this round. Note that the number will ways have a decimal point in between the tens and ones place. (EX. 48% is really just 4.8%.) Speed: Number of turns per round. Speed is divided by two when you take a turn until you hit a number other than a whole number, a number and a half (4.5), or 0. Movement: The number of spaces you may move each round. Perks: Abilities that this unit carries. NOTE: More classes are unlocked as you progress. ---- Items Bread: adds 1+ to HP. Stew: Adds +2 to HP. Blood Packet: Adds 3+ to HP. Pills: Adds 1+ to Melee unit's damage. Drugs: Adds 2+ to Melee unit's damage. Flask: Adds 3+ to Melee unit's damage. Toothbrush: Adds 1+ to Ranged Unit's damage. Powder: Adds +2 to Ranged unit's damage Glue: adds 3+ to Ranged unit's damage. Radio: adds +1 to a unit's Fortune. Chocolate: adds +2 to a unit's Fortune. Fizzy Soda: Adds +3 to a unit's Fortune. ---- Battle Mechanics When you start an encounter, everyone will be positioned at the bottom of the map, in front of The Bus. The Bus is the object you must protect If a zombie gets through and destroys it, you lose and whoever was closest to the bus must choose a different class. To win, you destroy the barricade which lies at the top of the map. Zombies will constantly be streaming past the barricade to kill you. When a player dies, his class will become a zombie and they are out, unless the class had the "Chance to not become a zombie perk," or unless the character chose the class "Glenn" and has only died the first time. At the end of an encounter or even during the encounter, items will be dropped. At the end of the mission, the players can decide who gets those items. NOTE: After the first mission, everyone will spend their first turn exiting the bus and going to a spot that is less than 4 columns away from the bus. ---- Rage Points In battle, there is a thing called the Rage Meter. Every time a player deals damage, the Rage Meter increases by 1. Killing a zombie increases it by 3. The maximum for the Rage Meter is 150. You can do the following things with the Rage Meter, regardless of class: *Drop a barrel on a specific spot, as to barricade a zombie or kill them. 6 rage cost *Drop a red barrel on a specific spot. The barrel explodes upon being destoryed by a player or zombie. It can also be manually detonated by the player who dropped it, but anyone within a 3x3 radius will be hit and likely set on fire. 18 rage cost *Drop a medkit on the ground, which heals everyone in a 3x3 radius by 5 every time the turn of whoever placed it comes around. 15 Rage *Drop a molotov, which burns the ground in a 4x5 area, setting anyone who wades across it on fire. Cost: 45 Rage *Generator: generates 10 Rage Points every round for 3 rounds.' Cost: 20 Rage' *Nitrogen: Freezes everyone in a 4x4 radius. Cost: 30 Rage *Minigun: Bill comes out of the bus and blankets the entire battlefield with bullets, dealing 4 damage to every zombie 20 times. Cost: 150 Rage NOTE: Rage Meter items can be upgraded with cash. You recieve random amounts of cash at the end of a mission, and upon kills if a player has chosen Austin as their class. NOTE: All units with bullet resistance have a 90% damage reduction unless stated otherwise. NOTE: Ranged units cannot attack the barrier. If there are no Melee units in play, I will NPC a random Melee class. Fear At any given time, whenever Zombies outnumber the players by 7, anyone within 3 tiles of a zombie will recieve the Fear effect. This means that the damage they deal is reduced by 3, crit chances are reduced, and you have a 20% to skip your turn entirely. ---- The Horde Whenever an encounter has gone on for more than 7 and a half rounds, a giant wave of Zombies will appear. It will consist of Witches, Runners, Fast Zombies, and whichever Zombie has appeared the most in that encounter. ---- NOTE: Classes with "Knockback" will knock opponents back two spaces. If that opponent is resistant, they are knocked back one space. If they are immune, they cannot be knocked back. Turbo will knockback 4 spaces, 3 spaces to resistant zombies, and 0 to immune zombies. Other Note: Ranged units may never empty more than half their clip at once. Specops may only fire 4 bullets. Shotgunners always empty out their clips. Units who "shoot bullets in bursts" work a bit different. If you wanted to shoot 2 bullets, and you fire in 4 bullets bursts, you would actually shoot 8 bullets. Shotgunners are only able to shoot directly infront of them. Trader & Shop Mechanics During intermission, there will always be the Chance to buy items. You will be able to buy: *Military Crates (has random items from levels 1-2, sometimes wields cash, and even rarer, fortifications for the bus. Costs 150$.) *Legendary Crates (Wields 3 level 3 items, and some cash. May also wield fortifications for your bus to make it stronger. Even rarer, may also carry extra classes. Costs 600$.) *Sell Items. Level 3 is worth $150, Level 2 is worth $100, and Level 1 is worth $50. *Buy temporary stat boosts. Each point costs $75. *Help Calls: Buying this will call in an NPC of the buyer's choice into battle, controlled by me. This NPC will have two Level 3 items equipped to his HP, Damage, and Fortune. Costs $300. *Class Creation: Can create your own special character. Costs $500. I will review perks. Note that they do not have to be perks that other classes possess, but they can be. You cannot have a 100% damage reduction, but you can have 99% and less. Classes List Redneck Class: Melee HP: 27 Damage: 9 Range: 1 Fortune: 31 (3.1%) Speed: 16 Movement: 8 Perks: None Final Ability: Gain 3+ speed for 2 rounds. 6 CD ---- Farmer Class: Ranged (Shotgunner) HP: 18 Damage: 6 per bullet Melee Damage: 2 Range: 2x5 directly in front of him Clip Size: 10 Fortune: 45 (4.5%) Speed: 6 Movement: 3 Perks: None Final Ability: When activated, Farmer has 50% to deal a double attack that causes knockback and halves Movement for 3 turns. 5 CD. ' ' ---- Builder Class: Melee HP: 54 Damage: 24 Range: 1 Fortune: 31 (3.1%) Speed: 10 Movement: 5 Perks: *Knockback on critical jit *Bullet resistance *Knockback Resistance Final Ability: When activated, Builder deals double damage to barricade for 5 turns. 1 CD, 1 time use per encounter ---- Mechanic Class: Melee HP: 27 Damage: 9 (54 on first attack against zombie, 36 on first attack against barricade) Range: 1 (2x3 with first attack) Fortune: 30 (3%) Speed: 16, 18 before first attack Movement: 8, 9 before first attack Perks: *First attack deals 6x damage to zombies and 3x to barricade *First attack deals knockback Final Ability (Passive): If Mechanic lands a kill, he can use his sledgehammer again and again until he fails to OHKO a zombie. ---- Pepper Class: Ranged HP: 22 Damage: 4 Range: 6 Clip Size: 6 Fortune: 45 (4.5%) Speed: 12 Movement: 6 Perks: *Fear Resistance *Knocks enemies back if they are on the tile infront of Pepper *50% to dodge hit and roll backwards 2 tiles ' Final Ability: None' ---- Chopper Class: Melee HP: 24 Damage: 24 Range: 1 Fortune: 42 (4.2%) Speed: 7 Movement: 3 Perks: *Fear Resistance *Knockbacks nemies on critical hit *Can heal when reduced to 12 HP, 1 round cooldown *Knockback Immunity Final Ability (Passive): 1+ Damage for each kill. Lasts until end of encounter. ---- Firefighter Class: Melee HP: 60 Damage: 27, 74 upon explosion caused by death Range: 1 (-2 + 2x2 radius upon explosion caused by death, 4 with FB) Fortune: 31 (3.1%) Speed: 10 Movement: 5 Perks: *Fire Resistance *Poison Resistance *Explosion Resistance *Chance not to turn into zombie *Knockback Resistance Final Ability: Can throw molotov cocktails for free, at a range of 4. 2 CD. Additionally, will throw molotov cocktail upon death. ---- Charlotte Class: Ranged HP: 18 Damage: 46 Range: 7 Clip Size: 7 Fortune: 45 (4.5%) Speed: 12 Movement: 6 Perks: *Fear Resistance Final Ability (Passive): +1 Damage for every consecutive hit without moving. ' ' ---- Glenn Class: Melee HP: 30 (27 upon revival) Range: 1 Damage: 13 Fortune: 31 (3.1%) Speed: 16 Movement: 8 Perks: *Can revive himself to 90% HP upon death, but only once. Final Ability: Can revive himself again at 50%. One time use per encounter. ---- Policeman Class: Ranged (Shotgunner) HP: 60 Damage: 10 per bullet Range: 3x4 directly infront, hits all spaces Clip Size: 4 Fortune: 50 (5%) Speed: 6 Movement: 3 Perks: *Reduces all melee damage by 50% *Knockback resistance *Fear Resistance *Knockback Immunity Final Ability: None ---- Grenader Class: Melee HP: 54 Damage: 27 (160 w/ grenade, 75 upon death explosion) Range: 1 (4 + 3x3 radius with grenade, 2x2 radius with explosion) Fortune: 30 (3%) Speed: 10 Movement: 5 Perks: *Can throw grenade that explodes in 3x3 radius and lands 4 tiles infront of him. 3 CD *Bullet Resistance *Has chance not to turn into zombie upon death, may instead explode *Knockback Resistance Final Ability (Passive): Throws grenade upon death. ' ' ---- Marine Class: Melee HP: 27 Damage: 11 Range: 1 (8 with Final Ability) Fortune: 31 (3.1%) Speed: 16 Movement: 8 Perks: *Knockback upon critical hit *90% crit rates Final Ability: Can throw a hook which either brings a zombie to him or repels it. ' ---- Sniper Class: Ranged HP: 18 Damage: 50 Melee Damage: 2 Range: 10 Clip Size: 3 Fortune: 45 (4.5%) Speed: 6 Movement: 3 Perks: *Fear Resistance '''Final Ability (Passive): Ignores bullet resistance. ' ---- Welder Class: Support HP: 8 Damage: 20 (77 upon death caused by explosion) Range: 1 (-2, 2x2 radius upon death via explosion Fortune: 30 (3%) Speed: 20 Movement: 10 Perks: *Can repair bus by 5% *Can repair turrets and generators by 30% *Fire Resistance *Will not turn into zombie upon death, will instead explode *Will not attack zombies, and zombies will only attack Welder if he is at the barricade '''Final Ability: None ---- Carlos Class: Ranged HP: 22 Damage: 3 per bullet, shoots 4 bullets in bursts Melee Damage: 2 Range: 3x5 directly infront of him, hits all spaces Clip Size: 14 Fortune: 50 (5%) Speed: 8 Movement: 4 Perks: *High Rate of Fire Final Ability: Carlos inflames his bullets, allowing them to set enemies on fire for 3 turns. 6 CD ---- Guard Class: Melee HP: 70 Damage: 25 Fortune: 32 (3.2%) Range: 1 Speed: 14 Movement: 7 Perks: *Knockback upon critical hit *Bullet resistance *Knockback resistance Final Ability: Generates at 15-point shield. 4 CD once the shield is destroyed. ---- Carol Class: Melee HP: 27 Damage: 9 Range: 1 (can teleport to enemies within a 5x5 radius) Fortune: 30 (3%) Speed: 10 Movement: 5 Perks: *Teleportation attack Final Ability: None ---- Medic Class: Ranged/Support HP: 22 Damage: 4 Melee Damage: 6 Fortune: 45 (4.5%) Range: 6 Clip Size: 12 Speed: 12 Movement: 6 Perks: *If an injured ally is within a 3x3 radius, Medic will drop a medkit. The medkit's effectiveness depends on the effectiveness of the Rage Meter medkit. *Poison Resistance *Bullet Resistance Final Ability: WIP ---- Sonya Class: Ranged HP: 50 Damage: 4 per bullet, shoots 6 bullets in bursts Melee Damage: 6 Range: 4x6, hits all spaces Clip Size: 24 Fortune: 32 (3.2%) Speed: 12 Movement: 6 Perks: *Knocks back zombies who are infront of or beside her. *High Rate of Fire Final Ability: None ---- Light Soldier Class: Melee HP: 72 Damage: 29 Fortune: 31 (3.1%) Range: 2 Speed: 10 Movement: 5 Perks: *Bullet resistance *Poison resistance *Fear resistance *Knockback resistance Final Ability: None ---- Cap Class: Ranged/Support HP: 22 Damage: 4 Melee Damage: 6 Range: 2x4 Clip Size: 10 Fortune: 45 (4.5%) Speed: 10 Movement: 5 Perks: *Causes Fortune on any players who are within a 4x4 radius. Does not affect himself. *Bullet Resistance *Poison Resistance *Has chance to not turn into zombie after death Final Ability: Gives a 5+ Movement boost and a +2 speed boost to one unit within a 2 space radius. SWAT, Flamethrower, and Soldier gain a 10+ movement and +5 speed boost. Boosts last for 2 rounds, and have a 1 round cooldown. ---- Jailer Class: Melee HP: 41 Damage: 12 Range: 1 Fortune: 31 (3.1%) Speed: 15 Movement: 7 Perks: *Stuns enemy on critical hit Final Ability: None ---- Turbo Class: Melee HP: 70 Damage: 24 Range: 1 Fortune: 52 (5.2%) Speed: 20 Movement: 10 Perks: *High Knockback on critical hit *Bullet Resistance (100% Damage Reduction) Final Ability: None ---- Will Class: Ranged HP: 50 (20 SP) Damage: 2 Melee Damage: 10 Range: 1x3 (1 with melee attack) Clip Size: 2 Fortune: 30 (3%) Speed: 6 Movement: 3 Perks: *Stuns Enemy *Additional Defense Against Damage *Knockback Immunity *Knockback upon critical hit *Fear Resistance Final Ability: None ---- Soldier Class: Melee HP: 130 Damage: 1 Range: 1 Fortune: 32 (3.2%) Speed: 5 Movement: 2 Perks: *Poison Resistance *Knockback Immunity *Knockback upon critical hit *Bullet Resistance Final Ability: None ---- Specops Class: Ranged HP: 50 Damage: 4 Melee Damage: 6 Range: 3x6 Clip Size: 36 Fortune: 32 (3.2%) Speed: 12 Movement: 6 Perks: *Can drop at any space on the map in the beginning of the battle *Knockback upon critical hit (melee attacks only) *Will not turn into zombie upon death *Bullet Resistance *Poison Resistance *Will fire three shots upon death Final Ability: Can use Rage Meter items for free, 4 CD ---- Swat Class: Ranged HP: 35 Damage: 4 (fires 2 bullets in bursts) Melee Damage: Range: 4x5 Clip Size: 10 Fortune: 32 (3.2%) Speed: Movement: Perks: *Chance to set enemies on fire *Poison Resistance *Chance to not turn into zombie upon death *Bullet Resistance *Fear Resistance Final Ability: None ---- Flamethrower Class: Ranged (Shotgunner) HP: 12 Damage: 2, 75 w/ on-death explosion Melee Damage: 10 Range: Hits all spaces within a 3x5 area infront of him Clip Size: 1 Fortune: 50 (5%) Speed: 5 Movement: 2 Perks: *Sets enemy on fire *Poison Resistance *Bullet Resistance *Chance to not become zombie upon death Final Ability: WIP ---- Ranger Class: Ranged (Shotgunner) HP: 24 Damage: 10 Melee Damage: 2 Range: 4x4 space infront of him, hits all spaces Clip Size: 16 Fortune: 50 (5%) Speed: 11 Movement: 6 Perks: *Knockback Resistance *Bullet Resistance *Chance to dodge hit and roll back 3 spaces *Fear Resistance *Bullets can cause knockback Final Ability: Imbues bullets with more knockback, causing Knockback equal to Turbo's on every shot for 4 turns. 7 CD ---- Berserker Class: Melee HP: Melee Damage: 9 Range: 1 Fortune: 31 (3.1%) Speed: 16 Movement: 8 Perks: *Double Attack *Causes fear effect on allies within 4x4 *Fear Resistance Final Ability: None ---- Category:Blog posts